metrovideogamefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Smokey McPott
Welcome Hi, welcome to Metro 2033 Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Polezhaevskaya Station page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Smish34 (Talk) 14:12, June 6, 2011 Hey Sure, i'll run you through the Links and categorys. To make a link, type your text and then high-light the words you want to make into a link. If it is an internal link (E.g. a page from this wikia), you need to press the button with the chain-link then if the page exists you press 'ok', you need to make sure its spelt correct and has no spaces before ot ater the word. Another way (If its a page with wahite back ground and a lot of coding and text) you can do example (without spaces). To add a category, go to the bottom of the text box and 'Add Category' and add one of the existing ones Smish34-Admin, Bureaucrat and Editor 15:07, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Hey hope you don't mind be butting into the conversation like this but linking can have some strange bugs with it, mainly linking aditional words together. When you link make sure there isn't a space at the end of the word or else there is a chance the next word will be part of the link. So for example if you were trying to link Khan in: "Khan R Real Cool Guy" you might come up with "Khan R Real Cool Guy". I see this problem most often with small words like "to" or "and". Chaos ian7 16:52, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Hey, I just wanted to say thanks for keeping up with some edits. I'm pretty bogged down with last minuite projects for school and I believe Smish is as well, so I'd just like to thank you for your recient consistant effort. Chaos ian7 22:54, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Additional Acess Smokey, you've proven yourself to be well beyond a regular casual editor. You're dedication to detail and the ability to expand upon thoughts in the articles you edit enriches the wiki as a whole. You are a strong member of our small community as well and contribute to almost all discussion. I don't know what your plans for the future are though I am more than willing to help expand your capabilities if you would like me to do so. I'm obviously talking about making you a bureaucrat, sysop, or rollback member if would wanted it so. I haven't spoken to Smish about it yet but I figure he must feel the same way as I. I hope to hear from you soon if you would like to discuss this further, Chaos ian7 18:49, July 8, 2011 (UTC) You can look up the full definitions of beign a system operator, rollback, or bureaucrat here on Wikia Help if you want but the basics of it is as follows: *The sysops, system operators, or admins, are people who regulate the wiki. We can change things like the menu wiki background and other more practical things such as protecting and deleting pages. *Rollbacks are people who have an enhanced abillity to remove and undo incorrect or vanadalism posts. * The bureaucrats are the people like Smish and myself , are like a variation on the sysop although they have the abillity to also give and take away special these special abillities such as sysop and rollback status. Chaos ian7 04:08, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Great. I'll ask Smish as to his recomendation and consent and then we can set you up. Chaos ian7 16:21, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Well it's done. Congrats is due to out new Sysop and Rollback user, everyone. Chaos ian7 17:02, July 11, 2011 (UTC) RE: Template Help Oh, it's not very hard at all. Simply put, when you create a new page adding "Template:" to the front of the name will make it a template. Ex: Template:Metro 2033 Non-Canon Why do you ask? Did you have something in mind? Chaos ian7 17:28, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Nice work with the templates. Man when you find something you just take it and roll with it. Chaos ian7 06:23, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Re: Nice!!! Hey, don't worry about it, in fact completeing the categorization would be the only logical decision to do when the category was around. The point of my mass removal however was that the category was too ambiguous to begin with, not that it was too crouded with items in it; after all Gameplay is the largest part of any game. Chaos ian7 18:30, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Achievement Pages Hey Smokey, Seeing as you're the other prime achievement editer I figured you'd be the best one to consult on this, so we're on the same page. On the achievement pages we have the achievement icons but don't have a uniform way of doing the descriptions. Do you think we should put the title of the achievement there, put "achievement icon" there, or just leave it blank? Chaos ian7 00:00, August 5, 2011 (UTC) :Hmmm, Although it is quite obvious the pics are the achievement Icons, but It is a good idea to have them in the same style as the rest. (I.e. some say the achievement name, others say achievement icon. Maybe we should go with achievement icon just to keep it consistant. Smokey McPott 05:57, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Sure thing. Chaos ian7 15:33, August 5, 2011 (UTC) :Actually right now the most common thing is for the icon to have nothing as a caption. Should it be kept like this you think? Chaos ian7 17:04, August 5, 2011 (UTC)\ : :Yeah we should leave them blank, for now atleast untill we come up with a better idea. I would have replyed earlier but I been drifting in and out of sleep as I haven't been to well for the week and the med's i'm on are making me quite drowsy. Thats probably why when i did all the achievement description quotes, I over capitalised them. Smokey McPott 00:51, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Template Hey smokey, i noticed that you are quite good with Templates. can you please make one for me, for the new Locations pages. I want it to be similar to the Characters so it has Friendly stations, Nutral stations, Hostile stations and Unknown stations. You can leave it blank because i can fill in the blanks. If you do that it will help me a lot. Could you call it Locations in Metro 2033. Thanks Smish34 02:18, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Sure, I'll get right on that. Smokey McPott 02:20, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Thanks manSmish34 02:23, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Also, Am I doing it for the stations that have (Location) on it? or all stations like Black Station (Level)? Smokey McPott 02:28, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Dont worry about adding the stations, i will do that at a later date since im rrenaming a lot of the pages, and making a bunch of new ones. check my post on chaos' page for the full details. For now, just add Exhibition station in the friendly catregory Smish34 02:31, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Alright then, just tell me when you make more (location) pages and i'll add them to the template once your done. Smokey McPott 02:37, August 6, 2011 (UTC) I wont be done for a while. So if you "Publish" it,i can edit it at a later dateSmish34 02:39, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Okay, I've published it on the Exhibition page, is that what you had in mind for it? Of course it's still a WIP though. Smokey McPott 02:49, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Yeah thats perfect, thanks very much. Im going through the pages that are not properly formatted,Ive started with Exhibition, and im gonna go all the way through (Dontworry about helping,because i want to makesure im on track and doing everything) Smish34 02:51, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Alright then, If you need help though, all you have to do is ask. Smokey McPott 02:53, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Character template problem Hey, i was adding the Character template in some of the newer pages i made, and i keep getting an annoying Bug. a "" keeps appearing all the way through it. Any way you could fix it? Again, im Template retarded Smish34 23:33, August 7, 2011 (UTC) :Just don't use rich-text editor. Turn it off in the settings. It fvcks up everything. 00:00, August 8, 2011 (UTC) : :Yeah, do what Komodo said. It's buggering up all the simimlar templates (I.e Weapons, Achievements). It's not an HTML problem as I couldn't find any problems in any of the template formating.Smokey McPott 00:33, August 8, 2011 (UTC) : :I'm not quite sure what you guys are talking about. When did this problem arise? Why is there not a single nowiki tag in the actual code? Have we already solved this but not implimented it? Chaos ian7 02:42, August 8, 2011 (UTC) : :I think I found something out. Smish check your settings as It appears that it only affects the pages you've edited. (IE check the Shocking page, then compare it to on you haven't edited)Smokey McPott 03:59, August 8, 2011 (UTC) : :I tired screwing around in the Template:Navbox page and got some results-. Bad results which got rid of the nowikis and added tons of jibberish, but results none the less. Chaos ian7 16:32, August 8, 2011 (UTC) : :Yeah, its just the pages ive editied, wierd since its never happened before. Ok, i admit i use the other editor style since, im not very good with HTML. If we cant find a fix, i will just not add templates to any pages. If there are already templates, ill change to HTML editor, Smish34 20:32, August 8, 2011 (UTC) : :Oh yeah, BTW I figured out how to fix it in case noone else had. Just delete the damn instance and put it on the page again. Chaos ian7 16:18, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Hurray for 1000! Great job there Smokey! Chaos ian7 18:45, August 21, 2011 (UTC) RE: Images All done. 23:24, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Heya Heya, I've been playing Metro 2033, and I've been using this wiki as a guide to help me along. Before I signed up I made a fair amount of fixes to spelling and grammar errors, just letting you know. RE: Additional Rights for Komodo Saurian Actually I was thinking the same thing while I was away believe it or not. I'll bring it to Komodo's attention, the moe the merrier if you ask me. = ) Chaos ian7 22:08, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Again I have shown how stupid I can be. I'll just refer to Komodo's page for my two cents. Chaos ian7 22:22, August 30, 2011 (UTC) :V 15:46, September 8, 2011 (UTC) :Holy Shit!!!!! I love the person who invented that beauty. Thats just pure firepower.Smokey McPott 16:00, September 8, 2011 (UTC) ::Well, we are going to get "that beauty" in M2034 with a drum magazine. 16:05, September 8, 2011 (UTC) ::Man, I love Russian weapons. Smokey McPott 16:07, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Re: Polls Not a bad idea. I change all the featured stuff every friday (saturday if I'm late, sunday if I'm particularly lazy), so we can update the polls around that time if you think. Chaos ian7 15:33, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Chat Hey, im assuming your on, since you made an edit a minute ago. Can you go onto the Chat to test it out, since it seems like no one has ever used it Smish34 00:15, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Sorry mate, I've messed up some of my Internet settings, and for some reason resetting my Internet settings to default won't fix it, I'll try to get it to work but at the moment It won't allow me to access the chat. It keeps saying 'Stack Overflow at line 5599'. Smokey McPott 00:19, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Ok, dont worry then, thanks anyway Smish34 00:20, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Quotes So I was wondering what propper procedure with quotes should be. I undertsnad them going in italics, thats fine, but why bold? Chaos ian7 14:47, September 28, 2011 (UTC) I never put them in bold, and for some reason, when i go to remove the bold from it, in the editor it shows it as normal text in italics. I'm not sure why it does this.[[User:Smokey McPott|''Smokey McPott]] ''[''talk'']'' 17:24, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Maybe we shouldn't italics them if we don't know why they don't work? Chaos ian7 22:44, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Just turn off the damn Rich Text editor and everything will work fine. 00:25, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Komodo is on the righ path, I think I remember this happening before. [[User:Smokey McPott|Smokey McPott]] ''[''talk'']'' 00:38, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Character Page Naming Conventions Well, it's about time to start talking about character pages now. Woeeeew.. Basically, my question is why have (Character) written after most of the character pages, when there is no chance for confusion of such with other pages; and what is your opinion? Chaos ian7 05:09, September 30, 2011 (UTC) IMHO, I think that we really don't need the (Character) written next to them. Maybe we could do something like this, Artyom (Артём), but in all honesty,we should just leave it saying the characters name with out having 'Character' next to it in brackets.[[User:Smokey McPott|Smokey McPott]] ''[''talk''] 05:47, September 30, 2011 (UTC) I think the only reason we have (Character) is because there were a few certain pages that had levels and names e.g. Hunter. There are a few only a few other cases, then i think we started to do it for all of them, and it got out of hand Smish34 07:12, September 30, 2011 (UTC) (wasnt signed in for some reason) Alright. I believe it's all correct now then. We may want the re-dirrects to refresh for a day though. Chaos ian7 22:56, September 30, 2011 (UTC) RE: Weapon template I've noticed that you did quite a revision of the weapon templates for both M2033 and M2034. Are you sure this clusterfvck is better that more compact Primary/Secondary slot division? Brevity is the soul of wit after all. Here are links for comparison: How it is now: http://metro2033.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Metro_2033_Weapons LINK How it was before: http://metro2033.wikia.com/index.php?title=Template:Metro_2033_Weapons&diff=19172&oldid=19044 LINK 13:49, October 7, 2011 (UTC)